


To Lay with Monsters

by Maruna



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Anal Sex, Double Dick, Dragon!Hanzo, Knotting, M/M, Monster sex, No Beta, PWP, Ridged dick, werewolf!McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maruna/pseuds/Maruna
Summary: They wonder how it would feel to have sex while both of them in their respective alternate form.And now they have a chance.Hanzo and McCree. No beta. No research. No one is human. Enjoy this wild random ride my friends.This porn is brought to you by 4 am thoughts during Halloween.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	1. Wolf and Dragon

“Well someone is impatient.” Jesse commented as he got pushed onto the bed.

“Well it has been too long.” Hanzo said as he hastily locked the door and tried to untie his Obi as fast as he can. Jesse has already tossed off his belt and proceeding to kick off the boots. He scooted further up the bed, while wiggling out of his jeans. Hanzo did not hesitate to crawl up, kissing his cowboy hard and grind his hip against him.

Jesse smiled lazily. His hand wandered down to the archer’s hip, helping him out of the last of his clothing. Hanzo hummed his approval and continue to kiss and nip at the tanned skin.

“How do you want it this time?” Jesse asked.

Hanzo stopped his kissing and looked up. “Where is the coin?”

They looked towards to their night stand for a single coin. Technically it was an arcade token they found and Hanzo decide to keep it on a whim. It is now used just to decide the sex position. Since both of them doesn’t particularly mind if they end up the one doing the dicking or receiving it, this make the initial decision making much faster.

Hanzo crawled over to grab the coin, also grinding his dick over Jesse’s face just to be cheeky. He flicks the coin high up into the air and catch it in the back of his hand. “Call.”

“Heads.” Jesse smiled when the coin was revealed. “Well that makes it much easier. Didn’t much feel like doing the work.”

“Lazy.” Hanzo turned back to place a deep kiss.

For a while that’s all they did as they settle down on bed properly. Kissing continuously while letting their hands wander across the whole body. Hanzo loved carding his finger through Jesse’s hair, both the soft brown locks on his head and the overgrowth of his body hair. It even thickens under the light of the moon. Jesse likes scratching his nail across his back and Hanzo loved it too. The touch sends a shiver down his spine. It always made it tingle and pop. This time it was no different. Jesse drags his nails up his sides, it almost break skin if his scales didn’t pop up.

Hanzo stilled. He could feel the scales popping up along his back. Cracking open one eye he could see his nails were changing into talons slowly. He sucked in a shuddery breath, trying to maintain some control so he doesn’t transform right here, right now. It doesn’t help that Jesse was nipping on his neck, making it hard to maintain any sort of control.

“Stop. Give me a moment...” He hissed. Pressing his face into pillow, he willed his body to calm down, to hold back. He usually have enough of a control during sex to not transform into his dragonic form, at least hold back enough to only change afterwards. It really must been a long while for him to change before sex.

Jesse run his hand up his side, soothing over the scratch marks. “You know I don’t mind doing it when you are all dragony.”

Hanzo pushes himself up to stare at him. “I am going to be bigger than you.”

“And?”

“I will end up having _two_ dicks.”

Jesse just grinned wider. “Darlin’ you ain’t saying anything that will deter me yet.”

This time Hanzo sat back further, folding his arms. “I could end up hurting you.”

“Against this furry bulk?” He leaned back and breathed out. The hair on his chest thickens. In fact all of his body hair doubled in an instant. A crack of bones rings out, forcing him to quickly detach his prosthetics as his whole body began to grow in size. Jesse grins, with mouth full of sharpened canines. “Not a chance.”

Hanzo stared for a long while before he end up smiling as well. “We have never done it like this before have we?” He leaned back down, letting himself change. More scales pops up on his skin, which Jesse eagerly drags his claws across it, making soft tinkling sound.

“Always a first for everything.” He said, nuzzling in.

Hanzo moaned as Jesse kisses a trail down his neck, which begin to cover in soft sensitive scales. He drags his talons gently across the furred back. The bed below them creaks in protest at the increased weight. In the future they might have to consider investing in a sturdier bed or a thicker futon.

It didn’t take long for a wet nose to begin to bumping against his collar bone. Hanzo looked down to see the snout fully formed on Jesse. “Difficult to kiss like this.” Jesse huffed. He settles with licking a long swipe down the elongated neck. Hanzo let out a content sigh. He twist down to the side. His own snout has already formed, just like his horns. He nuzzles into the fur and nips Jesse’s neck.

He sucked in a breath. “Oh! Ohhh yeah do that again.”

Hanzo hummed and nipped Jesse’s throat a bit harder. His teeth have fully formed into fangs by this point and he has to be incredibly careful not to bite down too hard. Still with each nip he could feel the werewolf jolt and whine. The thumping of his tail on the bedding was audible.

Carefully Hanzo shifts them all. He pushed Jesse further up until he was propped up by the headboard, while he stepped down from the bed, it was getting rather crowded with the tail and his torso lengthening. Jesse is getting bigger as well, more or less filling the whole king sized bed just by himself. His claws caught the dragon’s horns and pulled him down, leaving a trail of wet dog kisses down one side of his face. Hanzo was sure I Jesse have his other arm he would try and pull the rest of his long body towards him, possibly tangling him.

That is when he got an idea.

He slithers down further, tail twisting around Jesse’s waist and arms. Gently he pulled the arms back, pinning them flat against the mattress, while the rest of his tails tighten around the stomach. There is still a little more wiggle room at the end of the fluffy tail, which Hanzo utilize aplenty by circling Jesse’s nipple with the tuff on his tail.

The werewolf moans and fidgets in the hold, trying to find some way to grab hold of the dragon. Hanzo however moved away and down. He nosed against the dick, its already standing tall and leaking. Licking his chops, Hanzo noses further down, breathing out a warm humid trail all the way down and pass the balls. He pry apart those cheeks and firmly press his forked tongue on the rim.

Jesse groans and wiggles in the hold. “Haaah... Han... Darlin please stop teasing.”

Instead of answering, he licks it again. He curls it around the leaking head and the inflating knot. Letting it rub all over that dick. Occasionally he let his forked tongue trail further down. Just teasing at the rim, skirting around the edge and making it wet and glossy. Finally he start to push insistently at a tight ring of muscles. Earning a high yip from Jesse, he squirms again. Hanzo came back up. “Stay. I am almost done. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Jesse whimpers but nods nonetheless. Hanzo kisses him gently, before pinning the werewolf firmly down on the bed. Not even the tail could wag as it was held aside. He goes back down to resume working the werewolf open. Having sharp talons that could render flesh to open up his lover was a bad idea, even if he was a giant hulking werewolf, so Hanzo let his tongue do the work.

Suddenly Jesse caught his tail. He held it in a death grip and tugged. “Ha... Han... Hanzo.” He swallows and trying to keep his tongue in his mouth. “M-more than ready sweetheart.”

Hanzo rumbles deep. He doubts it but he can’t wait any longer either. “Alright.” Carefully he shifted, lining the lower cock up to spit slicked hole. It is only slightly smaller than the one at top, but it was ridged all the way from head to root. Thankfully both dicks were leaking glistening precum. He pushed in slow. Jesse have gone still, body completely tense. There was still a bit of resistance as he pushed in ridge by ridge. Finally he bottoms out, pushed all the way in before his knot properly formed. The upper dick rubbed against Jesse’s, a line of heat against his length. Hanzo cup them both in his hand. Just one stroke made them both gasp. It wrecks whatever patience Hanzo have left.

He pulls out all the way, letting the other dick slide out of his hand as well, before slamming all the way back in. Hanzo sets a brutal pace, thrusting deeply and harshly each time. His hand grips both their dicks, the softer scales creating a coarse tunnel for them to rub against. Soon he felt it, his knot swelling at the base, pulling at the rim. He shifts his hold a little, angling up his hip. Jesse shouts. Hanzo know he hit the right spot and up the pace. Each time he slam himself back in, he could feel his own knot making the rim loose and sloppy with spit and precum.

Despite that, it only took a few more thrust before he couldn’t pull out anymore. Hanzo pants, he was so close, but he couldn’t do much more than tiny thrust that doesn’t do anything other than making him feel more desperate. Jesse doesn’t seem to fare much better. His tongue lolls out as he pants and whines.

Hanzo wraps both his hand around their dicks. He strips them both hard and fast. Jesse bucks in the hold, his cries getting more desperate. Hanzo dips forward scraping his teeth along Jesse’s neck, the werewolf in turn bite into his neck, breaking scales. The dragon shouted in surprise and tightened his fist over their dicks. In an instant the hot coil snaps and he came. Hot spurts of cum spilled between them, as all three cocks pulsed. In fact he could feel the excess leaking past his knot and out of Jesse’s ass.

His tail loosen the hold, letting the wolf flop still on the bed. He also slumped forward, breathing hard and fast, just only have enough mind not to lay directly on top of Jesse. Gently he licks the werewolf’s face, coaxing him awake.

“M’ fine...” Jesse slurred. He shifts a little with a grunt. Hanzo grimaced as most of his long dragon body is either tangled underneath the werewolf or on the floor next to the bed. It was too difficult to think about how to best lay together, so Hanzo goes with the first idea that came to him.

“Stay still, I’ll move us.” He whispered. Jesse nodded and lay back down.

He can’t quite pull out of Jesse just yet. His knot was far too big. However he could shift everything out from underneath the werewolf and still be long enough to curl all the way around him. So he could hug his cowboy close from the front. Jesse only whined as he was shifted around the bed. Until finally, he lays comfortably in the middle of giant dragon coil in the arms of his lover.

Jesse latch on, his claw almost pierce through the scales. Softly he licks the bite mark on Hanzo’s neck. The wound is already sealed together by soft scales, still he licks it, almost apologetically. Hanzo hums and pets him gently. His own eye slowly drifting shut.

“You gotta let me try that other dick... Maybe both at the same time...” Jesse mumbled sleepily.

“One day my love.” Hanzo purred as he curled into the hug. “One day.”


	2. Wolf and Archer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now they have their first taste. It was time to delve in deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember there is no editing or in depth thought done with this short piece.  
Enjoy!

Hanzo groans as he laid on the bed. Jesse was taking his sweet time lapping at his hole, coaxing it loose. Normally such ministration would be very welcomed, since he can just do nothing and let his man work all his muscle loose. Allowing himself to drift into hazy pleasure-filled oblivion. However this time he was getting impatient.  
  
“Jesse...” He whines and tries to twist his body back, grasping at the large werewolf that is taking his sweet time working him loose.

Jesse didn’t even look up from his ass, focusing completely on pushing his tongue slowly and deeply in. Hanzo could only huff and fall back down on to bed again. A quick check on the runes on his arms, designed to suppress his draconic transformations, making sure they were not smudged.

He can’t transform tonight, not allowed. He has to take Jesse’s big cock – knots and all – in human form.

He can’t quite remember how it got to this. He will blame it on the questionable liquor Torbjorn has acquired. It seemed way too strong for mortals to handle. Then again he doubted anyone on base was actually human. Regardless, a few glasses later, some bets were made and here they are. Hanzo always kept his promise, even if he made them when he was drunk. Even if that promise was to remain in human form and take whatever Jesse can dish out to him in his werewolf form.

And he seems to be determined to make him go insane with the slowness. It feels like hours that he has been lying on the bed, held down by a giant paw and letting Jesse work him open at leisure. He knows it was to make sure he wouldn’t end up being hurt, but FUCK. He was as taut as bowstring right now. Kneading the bedsheets just so his hand had something to do – so he have something else to focus on. There were many times where he was so close to say fuck it and flip the werewolf on to his back and the ride him until he could see stars behind his eyes and both of his dick shoots.

Finally, FINALLY, after what seemed like forever, Jesse pulled back and stopped lapping at his ass. Hanzo groans as the warmth left him, leaving his rim sloppy and open. Not for long though, he could feel the warmth breath travelling from his back all the way to the neck, as Jesse crawled over on top of him. His dick felt so hot against the crack of his ass. Cheekily, Jesse did not try to push in immediately, instead he just drag it back and forth along the crack.

“Jesse.” Hanzo growls, small sparks coming out of the corner of his eye, but the scales are not popping out yet. 

The werewolf just barks a laugh before lining himself up and sheathes himself in. It is still a fairly tight fit. Hanzo could feel the burn as his rim stretches to accommodate the girth of werewolf’s cock. Despite all the preparations before, it seemed it wasn’t enough. But it is a glorious feeling to be filled up so slowly and completely. And the knot hasn’t even formed yet! His length just seemed to keep filling him up and up. He swore when Jesse finally pressed against him, he could feel his cock when he pressed his hand against his stomach.

Then he starts to move. The pace was slow at the start, Jesse being careful and testing. Hanzo tugs on Jesse’s fur with a threatening growl. He replies in kind. Slowly he pulls out, before slamming back in all the way. It punches the air out of his lungs. Hanzo scrambles to find something to hold on to. He managed to grab a handful of Jesse’s fur and tugged him down for a rough kiss.

He could feel Jesse’s lip twist into a smile as he sped up, going faster and rougher. A punishing rhythm that was turning his mind into mush. He chokes on a shout as Jesse found his prostate and did not hesitate to pound into it with dead eye accuracy. It isn’t very long before he could feel something tugging against his rim, a large bulge bullying its way inside with each rough pass. 

Jesse’s knot is forming fast. Soon, he could imagine it completely filling up, locking in place. The thought made him clench up in eagerness, something Jesse definitely felt if that growl was any indication.

Suddenly, Jesse pinned him down on the mattress hard. The pace ramps up again, any sense of rhythm gone. Hanzo could only hold on for the ride. Feeling the drag and pull of this fat cock until it could pull out no longer. The weight just set over his prostate and pressed firmly against it. 

Jesse made a frustrated whine. He made a few rough tugs before conceded that they were now truly locked in place. Hanzo shared the frustration. He wanted Jesse to pull his knot out and slammed it back in. He wants him to wreck his asshole with it until it stays open and sloppy for hours on end. As it stands all he could do was to clench down on the knot, grinding back to push it in deeper. 

“Oh don’t worry darling.” Jesse croons. “I got you.”

He pulled back as far as he could go, before slamming right back in right against his prostate. Hanzo shouted and pulled hard at the fur. Trying to ground himself before he completely loose his mind. Something Jesse seemed to be intent on doing as he resumed the punishing pace. He may not be able to pull all the way out again, but all that meant was there was almost no resting time between the jabbing pleasures on his prostate. 

Hanzo gasps as a particular harsh tug almost allowed the knot to be pulled free. “J-Jesse!” He tries to warn him. He is close – so damn close! But the rest that came out his mouth was just gurgling moans, body jolting along the cusp of over-stimulation.

Jesse snarls low and he sits back. In one fluid motion, he grabs Hanzo, lifting him up off the bed and shoved him down on his dick. That did it. Hanzo came with a soundless scream. Everything just snapped and it was too good and too much. His head was filled with white noise as Jesse filled him up until his stomach bulged. He might have blacked out.

Hanzo jolted awake moments later, he felt something cold and wet rubbing along his back. When he realised what it was, he relaxed. It was just Jesse, hugging him loosely and gently lapped away the sweat along his skin. His paws were all over him, smudging the runes and massaging his sore muscle. One large paw was over his stomach, massaging softly and pushing the rest of the cum out of him. The werewolf stopped for a moment when he realise Hanzo was awake, he tugged the dragon a little closer. 

“You alright darling?” He whispered. 

Hanzo hummed and snuggled back deeper into Jesse’s chest. The fur is made tacky by sweat and other bodily fluid, but he doesn’t care. 

Jesse chuckled and licked the side of his face. Hanzo grumbled and whapped him back with his tail. Now that the bet was over, there was no need to hold back his transformation at all. Half of the runes were rubbed off anyway. He just let everything fall as loose as his limbs. The scales slowly formed over the back and hips, his tail now curled lazily around Jesse’s leg. He was warm and sated. This is heaven.

The werewolf tucked him closer. “My turn next time.” Jesse murmured.

Hanzo smiled against the furred chest. “As you wish.”

It might be a while before he got a chance to do this again, but he was going to make sure it would be a memorable one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> Pssst find me on twitter @MaruExistence


End file.
